Harumi Fullbuster
"Let there be a time when we all shine bright like stars. The light needs the dark. The cold needs the heat. Sometimes, even the best need a little assistance." -Harumi Fullbuster in ”Bond of Ice, Light, and Shadow!” Harumi Fullbuster is the daughter of Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Rightfully owning the name of "Ice Queen", Harumi is an Ice God Slayer and one third of the God Slayer Trio. Harumi Fullbuster Alais Ice Queen Characteristics Race Human Gender Female Hair Color Brown Eye Color Green Blood Type AB Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail Magic Council Guild Mark Location Right Shoulder Occupation S-Class Mage 7th Wizard Saint Team N/A Previous Team N/A Partner(s) Ryoka Eucliffe Misaki Dragneel Base of Operations Fairy Tail Library Magic Council Hall Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) Gray Fullbuster Father Erza Scarlet Mother Haku Fullbuster Brother Hikaru Fullbuster Brother, missing Silver Fullbuster Grandfather Mika Grandmother Counterpart Hitomi Fullbuster Harumi Magic Magic Ice God Slayer Ice Demon Slayer Ice-Make Ice Niflheim Requip Take Over Archive Weapons Twin Katana Shiro Chione Knight Armor/Ice Goddess Armor Heavenly Sword Appearance Harumi is a young woman with long, wavy brown hair and dark green eyes. She stands at 5'2 and appears to have an average bust with her lean and toned figure. '' Despite having pale skin, she has a scar running along her right cheek which is covered by her fringe which is parted to the right. Her most common outfit is a black tank top, a light colored jacket, denim shorts and combat boots. She sometimes wears a baggy sweater paired with her usual denim shorts and combat boots After some time, she decided to change up her style by now wearing a dark-colored military styled jacket, a loose back tank top, and dark washed skinny jeans. She still tends to wear the same combat boots though and still wraps her left forearm in cloth/bandage. Personality Harumi is mainly laid back like her father, but is also cold, impulsive, strong-willed, and stubborn. Though, once she opens up to someone, she is cheeky, kind-hearted, and overall caring, but she's still distant and has shown to act as aggressive as her mother from time to time. She is clever and dauntless as well as prideful in her own way like Erza, her mother. She has also shown that she is more used to solitude and isolation than having siblings around her, excluding Haku Fullbuster, most likly being referred to as "kuudere." In battle and combat, she keeps a calm, level-headed attitude, never letting anger or sorrow get the best of her. She sticks with one reason and one reason only, to fight and will fight until the bitter end to stick up for friends and her beliefs. Another thing to take note is that she is a very light drinker, getting drunk very easily and refuses to drink due to this reason. Though, if she does drink, she can be what you would call the "Affectionate Drunk", if she was still in a good mood. If upset, "Angry Drunk". Magic and Skills Ice God Slayer~ At a young age, she was able to develop her ice magic into this after finding an ancient book. This is her main magic. Ice God Slayer is an Ancient Magic under the "God Slayer" category. Ice God Slayer incorporates the element of ice and can be as cold as the user wants it to be. Mainly as an offensive magic, Ice God Slayer can also "adjust" the temperatures of surroundings and if developed completely, the opponent. An Ice God Slayer is allowed to absorb any type of ice to replenish the user's health, also allowing the user to produce more dark purple color ice than before. It's main rival is Flame Devil Slayer. Requip ~ She always had it and can only equip into quite a few armours as of now. She figured out that she inherited this magic from her mother; Erza Scarlet. Her most recognizable sword so far is her "Heavenly Sword." Archive ~ This Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. This magic is combined with Harumi's Ice God Slayer magic on occasional times to reproduce a different and more advanced type of magic. Teleportation magic ~ This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions Take Over ~ Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". Currently, there are only 4 distinctively known kinds of Take Overs: Beast Soul, Animal Soul, Satan Soul, and Machina Soul. In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown of the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic. Harumi has only shown to be able to do one of these types of Take Overs, and that is "Polar Shadow". Harumi can only do one Take Over form currently, people call it the "Winter Warrior Take-Over." Ice Devil Slayer ~ Developing this magic ability, she had it for certain reasons, but is now uncomfortable with using it after a certain incident with the Magic Council. Now having more of an understanding, she realized that she had inherited this magic from her father, Gray Fullbuster. Ice Niflheim ~ Ice Niflheim is more on the God/Deity Slayer side of magic. The user of this magic can utilize ice and manifest weapons using spells similar to God Slayer's Reiki and Bellow, as well as use the magic as Archive. The user's aura will resemble that of computer glitches. Ice-Make~ This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. Thought Projection~ A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. Skills: ''' *Master Sensor: Being a god slayer and one of the wizard saints, Harumi has the ability to sense a magic pressure from far distances, proving this by sensing Ryuu Cheney's magic pressure when he was in the ruins of the Tower of Heaven while she was in her guild. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Harumi was trained under her father Gray Fullbuster and has extended her skills into actually martial arts. Parts of her style can be greatly similar to her mother's, Erza Scarlet. Though it was a short period of time, Harumi had learned Ju Ji Stu along the way *Enhanced Speed and Strength: Harumi has proven many times to be one of the fastest mages, being able to teleport from one location to another and even disguising herself within the attack. Her strength is immense, the pressure of sword slashes, punches, and kicks are enough to crack the surface or slice through metal objects with little to no effort at all. *Enhanced Endurance/Durability: Harumi has shown that she can use a vast amount of her magic ad still be able to stand. This was proven when even after going into Ice Unison Drive, she was able to unlock her Second Origin and fight as if it was the beginning of the fight. She was also shown to have a great amount of endurance, pulling from being almost devoured by shadows to almost having her transparent, icy arm broke into million shards. *Master Swordsmanship: Being the daughter of the famous "Titania", she is also able to re-equip katanas and swords and battle normal grip or reverse grip with ease. This also proves her to be ambidextrous. She is also able to dual wield or single wield and possess a great amount of strength in each blow, almost destroying the Edolas Castle when her katana had clashed with Ryuu Cheney's. *Magic Examiner: Trained by members -whom had high authority- of the Magic Council, Harumi can examine aurora left behind and determined the magic used as well as whom had used the magic. This was shown when she had made an icy blue orb appear and absorb magic in one area as well as when she was comparing auroras of Slayers to other magic users. Extra ''Motto~ Live strong enough to protect your friends. To abandon this life will be a sacrilege to the ones that are not here anymore is what my mother used to tell me so to simply put it, I'm not going to throw my pride away for nothing. '' ''Relationships: '' '''Kazuma Fernandes: '''Even though appearing like polar opposits, Harumi and Kazuma are like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Starting off as a blooming friendship, it soon grown into a love interest which leads to now which is what the two are engaged. '''Haku Fullbuster: '''Though not knowing at first, she only thought of Haku as another guild member. That was until she found out who his parents were. Now, she's like the protective older sister to him. '''Rina Fernandes: '''Talking to Rina only a few times, Harumi can consider Rina almost like a little sister in a way. Though, almost polar opposites due to Rina having a more upbeat perspective to most things whie Harumi is serious about most, the two actually get along quite well. '''Ryoka Eucliffe: '''Friend since childhood, Harumi and Ryoka share a brotherly sisterly bmd. Both lok out for each other and understand each other. You could say that the two are like ying and yang sometimes. '''Ryuu Cheney: '''What once started out as a beautiful friendship, turned into a boiling rivalry. The two clashed multiple times before the truth was revealed and with the help of Ryoka, Harumi and Ryuu became friends once again. 'Misaki Dragneel: ''The Dragneel and Fullbuster rivalry still somewhat continues. With Harumi calling Misaki very immature at times, Misaki counters it by saying Harumi's a bit to cold on most. Though, both can come to agreements most of the time. '''Kazuki Kuroko: '''With only a few times of talking to Kazuki, they both seem to be on good terms as allies in battle. It was like that until she had heard of Kazuki wanting revenge against Ryuu. Now, she keeps a close eye on Kazuki, hoping he'll take the right path. '''Nemu Kuroko: ' Starting out as enemies at first meeting due to Harumi fending off to protect the guild, the two are surprisingly now allies. Though as time passes by, Harumi still wonders about the "beastly" power hidden. 'Other Guild Members: '''Harumi shares a bond with most of the guild members, whether it's from countering her fierce personality or just by knowing her personally, they all know she's out there to protect anyone. Trivia • Claustrophobic and hates small spaces • Victim of Zeref's Experiment, her experiment name was X37 • Trust is earned easily, but she won't forget that you lost it • She's currently developing a way of destroying Zeref's book due to a possession spell she gained knowledge of • Fear of Insanity • Values pride and loyalty mainly • Remembers the God Slayers' Pact by heart • Like mother, like daughter, Harumi loves cake, especially strawberry Theme Songs: Main- Glass House by RED http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sHcDmV377WA Battle- Erza Scarlet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWIQE93YZ_4 Emotional- Kuroko no Basuke OST: Hikari To Kage http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jGxzMgK-gWo Other Themes: Fight Inside by RED http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YbNRCGUcotw Runnin' By Adam Lambert http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xZSySfwmy4Q My Demons by Starset http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dHU-VZ7mxms Out From Under by RED Quotes ''"I can't is another phrase for I give up. Move forward, but don't put your blade down yet." '' ''"Death greets everyone with a suffocating hug. You can cheat Death as many times as you want, but in the end... All living thigns must die..." '' ''"It's meaningless just to stand here. It's meaningless just to watch. I have to and I will fight!!" '' ''"The difference in strength? What about it? Do you think I shoud give up just because you're seemingly stronger than me? Nothing I see now will change my mind!" Battles and Events